Nothing To The Truth
by ClandestineXXX
Summary: This is about a young boy who realizes that he is something more, he teams up with the most unusual people the world has ever seen


All Characters and story line are (c) to Me

* * *

_The year is 3400; the whole way of life has changed far from the 21st century. Animals that have not been domesticated have all but vanished. The humans don't know exactly what has happened to the animals, they say that at an alarming rate certain species have disappeared. Perhaps it was because the animals that were taken from the wild have lost their will to fight and be free. Cages is what they all expect when humans confront them. What the humans didn't know was that animals had to evolve to be free from those cages and many experiments. They had to become hidden out in the open…._

"Bah, why do I have to work in this heat?" that's what the kid said. His shaggy brown hair in his face and his light blue eyes frowned as he watched his father. "Son, stop complaining" He said in a deep voice. His father was pale with jet black hair and just the same color eyes. "Yea but Muziar and Napher don't have to work as hard as I do." He said and dropped the shovel. His father turned and growled, his teeth clinched tightly and the boy's eyes opened wide. "Vektor, you must work twice as hard because you are older than them." His father turned away. He sighed calmly and closed his eyes, praying that he wouldn't lose his temper anymore. "Just…. Just were almost done here and we will have enough money to buy food this month." He said with a longing look upon his mug. His eyes slanted slightly as he turned towards his son, he was almost ten years old, when he was that old he had to learn the secrets his family held. He turned back and growled a bit as he shoveled up more dirt to plant plants.

The day passed and Vektor and his father returned home. A woman who had a slightly red hair walked from the living room and held a large smile on her face. Her eyes were black but for some reason they would change to blue if she was upset. He never really noticed it until she opened up a letter and gave a slight grunt. He watched as his father walked towards her and whispered something and both of them looked at him. He frowned because the look that they gave him was as if he held some sort of disease. He looked at his siblings; is two brothers, Muziar and Napher, and his two sisters, Lezrail and Rizale. They were all younger than him, Muziar and Napher twins, were seven years old and Lezrail and Rizale…also twins were five years old. He smiled as they played and he looked down at his torn clothes. A sigh escaped him. He wondered why of all the families that he was a part of he was a part of one of the poorest family in their town. The year is 3400 and computers have taken over the world, he had a computer… it was an older model but he had one. His parents had a nice place to live but for some reason they rather have manual labor then having machines to help them. Also for some reason they rather grow their own food then get some from the store. He didn't understand them and his grandparents were worse than that. He shook his head and sighed before turning back to his homework. After all he still was in school, just a normal 10 year old with mixed feelings about life and barely getting to know the world as it seemed to be.

That night was one he could never forget; it was the beginning of his life, so to speak. Tucked in nice and neat the younger ones slept peacefully and soundly. Vektor on the other hand stared outside of his window, the full moon made him uneasy and he just wanted to do something. It was always during this time of month that his grades went down and he was in a lot more fights. His parents give him something, they say calms his nerves, but tonight they didn't. He wasn't very fond of the medicine they gave him but he wondered if he should have said something. He decided against it and closed his eyes. The sounds of the wind blowing the trees relaxed him and he smirked a little bit. Almost as soon as he closed his eyes a loud boom woke him up. He jumped out of bed and yelled for his siblings and his parents, the younger ones came to him quickly. Neither his mother nor his father came yet. The blast made him dizzy and his eyes were full of dust, it was as if a bomb hit them. "What the heck was that" He choked.

His mother slammed open the door her eyes pale almost crystal clear blue glared at all of them. "Come now! We must get out of here" She screamed and it seemed for a moment he heard something coming, it sounded like many people marching towards them. Without another moment his mother grabbed the young ones and pulled on Vektor's shirt. "MOVE" She said coldly. His legs trembled and he looked around. "Where is father?" He asked. But his mother didn't say anything. Suddenly a man with a gun came out from the shadows and pointed it towards his mother… "NO!" He screamed and tried to jump but his legs seemed to be soaked in cement. His mother smirked at the guy, the smirk was nothing he had ever seen, like she was expecting this and like she knew she wasn't going to get out of this alive. "Let my children go and I will comply with your request" She growled. Why did she do that? Why did she growl like she was an animal? His eyes opened wide and he watched as his mother placed the young ones down, she was strong for carrying them all. She turned back to him and whispered. "Take them to Euphoria I know you don't know what that is, but go to the old man's shop down the street and get started there" She whispered and pushed them… "Go, NOW!" She pushed them hard and right before his eyes his mother did something amazing, he could not explain it but she changed... She changed into an animal…

"Mo...Mo...Mother" He breathed. He looked confused but she gave him no time to act such a way. She pushed him as hard as she could to the ground and gave him a series of barks that he instinctively knew. His heart raced as he jumped up and pulled all his brothers and sisters, how he managed this was beyond him but his worries was not if he was strong enough, they were if he could make it out of this alive with his siblings. The loud growls and barks his mother made, sent shivers down his spine. Once outside he dragged everyone towards the woods they lived next to, he found a small opening next to a creek and shoved everyone inside. He looked at everyone they were all silent, not even a tear came from the young ones. For the first time that night he wondered where his father was. What happened to him?

Tears wanted to escape him, he was so scared, but how would this look to his younger siblings who weren't even shedding a tear? "It's going to be alright…" He said lowly. He knew that they were all dead; it was set in his gut. Rizale sighed and looked down, "What happened to mother Vektor?" She asked him, her eyes held the light blueness that seemed to glow within the dark. "I don't know, I hope she is ok…" he said and looked at his brothers. "Come on help me tuck in them he said pointing to the girls. Napher looked outside and turned around. "Brother someone is coming and the sound is gone from where mother was" He whispered and moved towards the wall. Muziar looked at his twin and then back to Vektor "What's going to happen to us?" He huffed, his hands collapsed over his mouth and he sat next to Napher. Vektor looked outside, 'click, click' the sound almost made him faint and he looked up, and his eyes stared right into a barrel of a gun. He looked at the man who wore a face mask, "Get up kid now!" the guy with the mask said. His body was transfixed with fear and his lungs didn't want to work…"N…N…NO" He yelped out. He felt something crawling inside of him, trying to get out. He felt weird, he felt as if he wanted to rip the guy's throat out. He craved this person's life and he was scared for feeling that way.

Lezrail popped out and yelped as he was pushed back into the hole by Vektor, "Get back in there and you guys do not come out! You hear me… don't come out!!" He said and looked back at the guy… "If you wanted to shoot me you would have, what is stopping you from doing so?" He growled and then stepped forward. The man laughed and shook his head. "My orders were to return you alive but they didn't say I couldn't bring you on the edge of living. The gun went off, for a moment Vektor thought he was dead. He stopped breathing and his body was shaking violently. He opened his eyes to find that he was still in the same place, but his leg felt as if it was on fire. He looked down and saw that a hole was in his calf. The man laughed loudly "Consider yourself lucky I didn't kill you like I did with your weak father and your bitch of a mother" He laughed again and shook his head. "Both of them were crying saying not to hurt you…" His hand struck Vektor's head making him gasp for air. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clinched tightly. His fist closed as the guy kept talking… "Yea and your father was praying as I cut off his head, he made this horrible noise and his eyes turned black, you guys are a bunch of weirdoes" …"Shut up…" …"And I was… what?" "I said shut up." Vektor rose to his feet and stared at the guy his eyes cold and now lighter blue then before. "SHUT UP" He roared and before he could gather his sense something came over him. His body was changing right before his eyes. His hands had hair, so much hair… his body changed shape. He found himself lower to the ground, but he knew what to do instinctively and he lunged for the man. "Oh this is why the boss wants you" He said with a sadistic side to his voice. "The one with the red line down his back" He said and pointed the gun at his head.

* * *

Ok this is less then the first chapter of my story, and this is only the rough draft. Please send reviews and all that good stuff :D 


End file.
